The Curse of Invisibility
by EvilRegality93
Summary: Regina accidentally turns invisible and finds out what people really think of her. Is it all as bad as it first seems? Pre-SwanQueen (sort of). Set post s1 finale. Rated T for language. One-shot.


A/N: This is a one-shot I knocked out really quickly so sorry for any mistakes. It isn't related to my other story Love and Punishment, it's just something that popped into my head earlier. Hope you like it. Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

The Curse of Invisibility.

"Oh not again!" Regina said out loud.

She was standing in front of her full length bedroom mirror, furious at what she saw reflected back at her. Or more importantly what she couldn't see. She was invisible.

All she wanted to do was make a simple spot disappear. After all, she always liked to look perfect. She couldn't even get that right anymore. Since the Curse had broken her magic had been somewhat unpredictable. She'd tried to be careful, to do it slowly, and for a moment she thought she'd succeed. The spot on her nose had vanished but before she could even celebrate the whole of her nose had followed suit. Within thirty seconds her entire body was invisible and she couldn't even reverse it. She'd have to wait an hour for it to wear off.

Oh well, she thought. Might as well make the most of it. It'd been ages since she'd had any fun.

She made the short walk from her house to Granny's, deciding on the best way to wreak havoc as she walked. Everyone in town was so superstitious, maybe a fake haunting would be fitting?

She snuck through the door of the diner as Charming held it open for his wife. She just managed to squeeze in undetected.

Casually, she surveyed the room, looking for her first target. She spotted Ruby leaning against the counter chatting to Grumpy. Regina tiptoed closer when the sound of her own name stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't look at me like that. Blame Regina. It's another one of her bloody power trips. Even made me put up a sign." It was Ruby. She was pointing towards the new sign hanging above the bar. The one explaining the new three drink limit the mayor had just enforced. It wasn't a power trip as Ruby had said. Honestly, she'd just been fed up of everyone trying to drink away their problems and then disturbing the peace of her town.

"No kidding sister" Grumpy replied "Add it to the fucking list of things I hate about her. I could kill that woman sometimes."

"You and me both. She won't even let me run during wolf's time. She has me thrown in jail. Every. Single. Time." The venom in Ruby's voice was clear.

Doctor Whale, who had been listening to this exchange, shouted at the brunette from across the room. "Hey Rubes, if you ever get a chance you should rip her throat out! No one would care. In fact you'd be a hero!"

This got the attention of the rest of the diner, many of whom began to cheer their agreement. Ruby simply winked in Whale's direction and got back to work.

Regina on the other hand was mortified. She wasn't stupid, she knew she was far from popular but a whole roomful of people cheering at the prospect of her murder was a whole new level of hatred.

She turned on her heel and threw open the door, ignoring the gasps of people surprised at the sight of it seemingly opening on its own. She needed to escape.

She could feel the sting of the cold air hitting the tears she was trying to hold in. Why was she so upset? She tried to tell herself that she didn't care what those peasants thought of her. It was hardly surprising anyway. But she'd been trying so hard to prove at she'd changed. She wasn't the Evil Queen anymore, she was just a mother. It seemed her efforts had gone unnoticed though.

Regina froze as she heard her name spoken aloud once more. Normally she would have magicked herself away but she recognised that voice. She'd know it anywhere. It was Henry.

"I need to get home before Regina kills me. If I'm late she'll lose it."

"Kid you do not get to call her Regina. She is your mom. Now show her some goddamn respect."

Emma and Henry were walking towards her down the middle of the empty street, obviously unable to see her.

"Fine, I need to get home before MOM kills me."

"She wouldn't kill you, only maim you a little bit." The blonde laughed, clearly joking.

They were nearly level with Regina now.

"You have no idea what she'd like Emma! She's evil."

Regina was pretty sure her heart was about to split in two. Her son thought she was evil.

"Stop it now." It was Emma. "Don't you dare talk about her like that. I do know what she's like. I know that she loved you more than anything. Just like I know that she is trying to change. For you Henry. Just imagine if she heard you speak about her like that. It'd destroy her."

Regina couldn't imagine anything that could have surprised her more than the words Emma had just spoken. The pair had now passed her and were already a dozen paces away from where she stood but even from that distance Regina could see Henry hang his head in embarrassment. He was ashamed of himself. He stopped walking and turned towards Emma.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just… I don't know…. Confusing I guess. I feel like I should hate her but I don't. I love her so much. Does that make me bad?"

"It's never bad to love someone Henry. I'm sorry I snapped at you. Just be careful what you say okay?"

He nodded at her.

Regina felt the familiar tingle wash over her, indicating that the magic had faded. Her hour was up.

"Henry." She called to him gently, afraid to scare him.

The boy spun around to face her. He hesitated only a moment before flinging himself at her and clutching her into a tight embrace.

"I was just on my way home mom. Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it dear."

"I love you."

Regina's heart filled with joy at those three words spoken so freely.

"I love you too Henry. Shall we go home and get some dinner. You can choose what we have."

"Really? Awesome."

Emma was hovering uncertainly, waiting to say goodbye to her son. Regina met her eyes for the first time.

"Would you like to join us Miss Swan?"

Emma was visibly surprised. The three of them had never had dinner together before.

"Umm… Sure. That'd be lovely." A huge grin spread across her face.

The three figures walked up the road together towards Regina's mansion.

The brunette was probably more surprised at her invitation than Emma had been. It had sort of popped out of her mouth. She didn't regret it though. The one person in the world with the most cause to hate her was the only one who had defended her. Ironic but still… with one of her son's hands clasped in her own and his other in Emma's, she suddenly felt very content.


End file.
